The Union of Universal
'Introduction' The Union of Universal was created in March of year 3045, and was the most populated state in The Universali Empire, which controlled a great portion of the Jura Fantastica Region at the time. The Union of Universal may be called "Universal", "UoU" for short, or equally "The Union" for recognition. The Union of Universal started in a lonely area, but luckily, Universal wasn't as lonely as you would think. The Union of Universal joined The United Sovergein States in year 3047, which is usually recognized as "The USS". However, The United Sovergein States federation was changed into The Union, which The Union of Universal joined in year 3058. The Union of Universal continues to be an active member of The Union to this day. A person form The Union of Universal, or Demonym for a citizen, is "Universali". Universali are acustomed to a well-organized system, and is mostly left-sided in government. The most unique feature of Universalis is their love for the color blue, since it would state the sign of wealth, superior, power, and purity. 'Flag' The Flag of The Union of Universal, which is shown at the top of this page, is a red, white, and blue flag, with a "U" in the center of an olive branch, with thirteen alternating red and white stripes. Below shows the meaning of each feature shown on the flag. *Red - Power, Strength, Integrity, Agility, and Perseverence *White - Purity, Peace, Sympathy, and Generosity *Blue - Wealth, Superiority, Unity, and Confidence *Thirteen Stripes - Each stripe represents a territory that was part of The Empire of Universal, which dissasossiated in year 3040. *The "U" - Short for The Union of Universal which makes it easier to tell which country the flag belongs to *The Olive Branch - Peace, Prosperity, and Unity 'History' The Universali Empire (540 - 3040) In the year 540, 13 territories of the Jura Fantastica Region of the Hurcula Major Continent joined forces to create a coalition of nations that was called The Universali Empire. To the right shows the extend to which The Universail Empire reached, the other shaded countries were other organized territories / countries, and those that arn't shaded are unorganized territories. The Empire went into prosperity, and peace, it was a time of joy. The Universali Emprie lasted for 2500 years exactly, at first, the population was 250 Million habitants, but reached a peak of 550 Million in 3035. The Universali Empire made huge improvements and grew a strong economy. Unfortunately, this all changed when an apocalyptic event occured. The Apocalyptic Event (3040 - 3045) On year 3040, a huge meteor hit north of The Universali Empire. Within a few days, vital resources became scarce, and forgein help was not offered. At first, the people of The Universali Empire cooperated well and recovery slow, but progressive. Unfortunately, riots began, and clans were formed, almost every history record was destroyed. A huge civil war broke out and alliances had been formed. At first, the territory that will become The Union of Universal, wanted peace all around, but because it had the most abudant remaining resources, the rest turned against it. Although every city throughout The Universali Empire was destroyed, The Union of Universal continued to reach several milestone in Society, Technology, Science, and in many fields. The Union of Universal used its advanced weaponry against attackers, and neutralized territories, and with in 5 years, peace was restored, and the people that were in the territory that came to be The Union of Universal decided that if they join forces, that they would continue to prosper like before. The Union of Universal (3045 - 3050) On year 3045, The Union of Universali came into exsistance, and had chosen Universal, which was the now destroyed capital of The Universali Empire, as the capital of the newly found country. The capital was created in front of Capital Lake, and surrounding governmental bodies surround the Union Pond. Although they had not finsihed fully recovering from the impact, they pushed forward and finished rebuilding at year 3046, which became a huge event in The Union of Universal's history. In year 3047, an alliance was created that will last for a lifetime, The Union of Universali joined The United Soveregein States federation, which helped The Union of Universal continue to prosper and grow. By the end of the decade, the population of The Union of Universal had almost doubled, and production tripled. The Union, Military Expansion, & Economic Boom (3050 - 3060) As the economy grew in a steady pace, important diplomatic exchangees and agreements were occuring. In year 3054, it was said that a crucial merger would occur. This merger was a result from great trust between the U.S.S. and the I.R.P, which resulted in the disassociation of the U.S.S. in year 3056. By the time everything got ready for the merger, it was year 3057, and The Union was born. Right after the creation of The Union, The Union of Universal expiriences an economic boom in 3057, which lasted for at least five years, which made The Union of Universal's GDP growth percentage go from 5.4%, to a much larger percentage of 11.3%, a result of diplomatic agreements, and the creation of more corporations. Not only was the economy growing as a result of the merger, a Technological Boom occured one year later due to increase technology trade, and intellegence diffusement. A proportion of the money made also went to military, this went to designing basic Nano-Carbon Armor, and basic Naval, Land, and Air Force units, which greatly started the growth of one of the largest militaries in the world. One technology that was a result of The Technologic Boom was the research of Aerospace Vehicles. Thanks to the Ontarian Government, the research centers in The Union of Universal began to research Aerospace Designs, for uses such as military, economic, and research. This led to the creation of the Universali Space Elevator, which would pave the way for future space advances, and make the exploration cheaper. The Economic Recession/Reform & Space Advancements (3060 - 3070) After the Economic Boom in 3057, Universalis had loads of money to spend, which usually went to Government Investment Funds, and/or Non-Profit Organizations and Agencies. However, the introduction of Credit Cards had a drastic effect on the Universali Economy. Upon the vast expansion of the use of credit cards, debt piled, and inflation bursted. There was too much overconfidence in the economy to stop people from spending. Finally, on 3064, things changed, the inflation rate was at 10.6% and The Union of Universal had a Internal Debt of 678.84B $SC, the result of over-spending on goods and services. In order to counter the debt, The Union of Universal had to cut forgein aid, and close aged, and unproductive corporations. This cleared the way for new Universali technology corporations. New CEO's settled, and High Tech Corporations were built. Other than countering the economy, Universali looked into the horizons. In year 3066, The Union of Universal launched a new type of Aerospace Vehicle, a Mining Drone. The Mining Drone could pull asteriods to obrit White Giant, to ease their mineral extraction, and then drill, and extract minerals, and rare and trace elements from Asteriods, then the Mining Drone could then ship the cargo to the Universali Space Elevator to return back to White Giant. The Union of Universal bought 100 of these vehicles to increase their profits, while their costs were rather low. Military Assistance, & Military/Technological Advances (3070 - 3080) From the many resources earned, it caused another economic boom, but the money went into infrastructure, education, health system, and into financial reserves. However, a large proportion of money went into research and military. This went to updating our weapons, and improving ammunition. However, problems were stirring in The Republic of Ontario. On year 3075, the Ontarian Government asked for assistance, but Universali citizens did not want to risk the lives of Universali troops. So they decided that naval bombardment was the way. Within a few weeks, the Universali Navy had mobilized 5 destroyers to bombard enemy positions and air defense to allow the Universali Air Force to provide Air Support and Supplies to Allied Forces. However, on year 3076, a year of bombardment and assistance, but an Air Transport Unit had been ambushed by the enemy air force, but they had fended them off, luckily, Aquitanien Forces had rescued the pilots and crew. In other news, the military advancements created before the Ontarian Assistance, led to the release of the first Universal Aircraft Carrier, the US Universal. This Aircraft Carrier exists today, but has been upgraded repeatedly to reduce the cost and time of building another one. Upgrades include Nano-Carbon Armor, and All-Purpose weaponry. In this decade, there was upgrading Nuclear Power systems to begin mass deployment in the Sea Force. Not only that, but we began on Bio-Technology. This was to create hard to obtain minerals and materials, the idea is that microorganisms make it for us. Universali Research Centers were successful, but their production was slow and in small amounts, so that's where more research was done. Then matter condensers and modification stations were made. These were created by compressing certain atoms with eachother to create the elements required. With this, The Union of Universal became independant in natural resources, since it could make it on its own. The Union of Universal currently operates 100 of these centers. Military Investments/Expansion (3080 - 3090) As the technological advances from the last decade swept through The Union of Universal, the military had thought of extravagant ideas. On year 3082, the Universali Government approved of a naval base. With this base in place, Universal was now able to design, test, build, repair, and upgrade naval vehicles. This was created the new Universali Sea Force, an update from the Universali Navy, and it had 5 years to design naval ships and submit them to the Universali Government. The design process was not pure drawing, it also required some history homework. Universali Scientist had learned of past navies and had begun to see their weaknesses, and their strengths, as well as their uses. On year 3087, the Universali Sea Force submitted their ideas, and within a few months of modification, they had their approval, and on year 3088, the first 100 ships were constructed, and were released. The Universali Sea Force had finished designing the first Universali Destroyer, and had hired more employees. With the expanded system, they had begun working on all the present day warships. Also, on year 3089, the Universali Land Force, and Air Force were upgraded in a similar way to the Universali Sea Force, which performed the same tasks. Military Improvements, Earthquakes, & The Union (3090 - 3100) In year 3091, a major breakthrough in science occured, the discovery of Stealth Nano-Carbon Super-Strong Armor. Previously, there was another heavy metal that was used for stealth, but made units unstable. Presently, everything in the Universali Forces uses this material. This improved units durability and life time as well, and increased their resistance to attacks. However, all was not joyous. In year 3093, a 7.3 Magnitude Earthquake occured in The Union of Universal, and the epicenter was Universali City 13. Caught completly off gaurd, immediatly, Universali Forces were put on DEFCON 3, and The Union of Universal asked for assistance from The Union, and they had responded. Within one week of the disaster, relief supplies were coming from The Republic of Ardglass, East Heaven Kingdom, Bundesrepublik Aquitanien, and The Republic of Scotland. Within a few months, the city had recovered. Afterwords, the Universali Government approved the UUDRS, or The Union of Universali Disaster Relief System, to prepare for future incidents. Then another Earthquake occured in year 3094, a 5.7 Magnitude occured in Universali County 06, and immediatly, the UUDRS began to mobilize. Within a month, all damage was reparied, and all business resumed. Although there was tranquility in The Union of Universal, member of The Union had begun to break their ties and drift away. On year 3098, The Republic of Ardglass had left The Union. The causes of leaving were not clearly explain, but we would find out with time, but in violence. The Union Civil War, The Great Deception, & The Universali Sphere of Influence (3100 - 3110) It was January of 3100, the dawn of a new century, celebrations were occuring all over The Union of Universal. But in that very month, a war was about to occur. The Republic of Ardglass declared war on The Protectorate of Tuscany, a puppet state of The Kingdom of Benino, and a series of missile strikes from Ardglassian Missile Cruisers. Immediatly, the world reacted, The Kingdom of Benino communicated to The Union of the need of assistance. The Kingdom of Benino, and East Heaven Kingdom was one of the first to declare war on Ardglassian Forces. Then, Bundesrepublik Aquitnien followed. But The Union of Universal had a problem, it was unable to move Universali Forces due to the lack of Military Bases in allied states. Then Air Transports continued to have problems traveling long distances, the Universali felt like a sitting duck, unable to do anything. As Universali had these problems, thousands of citizens of The Kingdom of Benino were being killed and injured, but East Heaven Kingdom was the one who was hardest hit. As their Defensive Wings were shot of of the sky, The Union agreed that we needed a descisive end to the war, then on October of 3100, nuclear weapons were authorized, and then East Heaven Kingdom pushed the Red Button. East Heaven Kingdom launched a Strategic Bomber, but Ardglassian Forces had destroyed it. But three months later, Ardglassian Forces surrended. The Union accepted that it was the Nuclear Scare that provoked a swift surrender. However, back at home, The Great Deception had struck hard. The Great Deception is the time after The Union Civil War in which The Union of Universal felt that it had let it's allies down, and had to regain its self-esteem. Surprisingly, Ardglass was readmitted into The Union, and had bombarded The Union of Universal after not helping its allies in the time of need. After the following months, The Union of Universal had began to build to build Military Bases, and the operation is still under-way today. As a result, the range at which Universali Forces could respond to increased threats, and this led to the start of Project Over-kill The Union Council Member, Job Crisis, Protests, & The Great Military Build-Up (3110 - 3120) As a new custom of The Union, it was to nominate and vote for three member for The Union Council, that would vote on legislation on laws pertaining to The Union, and the Union Council was to choose one head to represent The Union on the International Stage. In a vote, The Union of Universal had gained 8 votes, Columblia 8 votes, Zoozie Republic 6 Votes, and Ontario with 4 votes, and the new members for The Union Council were The Union of Universal, Columbia, and Zoozie Republic, and The Union of Universal was selected as head of the Union Council. After the Great Deception, the Universali Government had decided that it was time for to initiate Project Over-kill. Project Over-kill has a previously exsisting plan to increase the size of the all combined Universali Forces to the total strength of 1,000,000 troops, soldiers and officers. If completed, this would be a major detterent against any threat. However, with the build-up of a 450 troops, the economy began to slow, and had mainly affect CEO corporations with low pay. This slowed the progress of project Over-kill. The project is planned to be completed by 3120, but was then pushed to 3130, in hopes that the Job Crisis would end. However, the modernization side of the project was still under a go, so in 3119, the Universali Stealth Aircraft Carrier was released. At home, there were mass protests that were incited due to The Union of Universal and its Allies as being, "Pollution Giants". These protests grew to sizes of 25,000 and spread to the capital and to airports. On year 3117, the Union of Universal closed its airports due to possible safety issues, and a nearby civil war, that was getting violent. Completion of Projects, Re-election, Economic Modernization, & Threats (3120 - 3130) In a secret project, Project Rough & Ready, the Union of Universal must have a Military Base in reach of all of its fellow allies, and along with it, a Landing Force capable of reaching fast enough to sudden threats and attacks. By year 3121, the Universali Land Forces had begun to train new Special Forces and Air-Base Construction Units. On year 3125, Project Rough & Ready had been completed. However, Project Rough & Ready had not been the only project that was completed, for Project Over-kill had also been completed in year, thanks to the end of the Job Crisis. The Job Crisis had ended because of the new initiative of the Universali Government to replace Industrial Corporations with new High-Tech Corporations, which was an amazing success. Earlier in the decade, the Union of Universal had been re-elected as Member of the Union Council, with Bundes Republik Aquitanien and the Republic of Dyna by its side. However, immediatly afterwords, Bundesrepublik Aquianien had put a series of economic sanctions against the Union of Universal to due disagreements in the Union Council, but this had little to no effect due to Universal's self-sufficientcy. The Economic Modernization Intiative had made the economy gorw, and stabilize with the Union of Universal's growing Military Costs. On year 3125, the Union of Universal lifted the 8 year ban on international travel, which excited many citizens after the major protests. However, the Union of Universal disignated 4 Stealth Fighters and 1 Stealth Bomber to each flight for safety percautions to the exsisting civil war, which is now known to be caused by governmental corruption. The nation had made threats, but were ignored, but had caused some disturbances. Allied nations such as the Republic of Ardglass, and the Republic of Dyna had made offers to send Interceptors of their own, but had been denied. All costs were paid out of the Universali Military Budget, which makes the price of air travel the same as before. 'Government & Politics' 'Geography' 'Demographics' 'Infrastructure' 'Economy' 'Military' The military of The Union of Universal is first plit into three; Defensive Forces, Defensive Forces, then Strategic Forces. Then, these two groups are split into four components; Air Forces, Sea Forces, and Land Forces. The Union of Universal not only defend itself, but according to The Union's Standards, must also protect nearby Union Members. The Universali Military has a strong Quality & Quality Doctrine, and it follows a Shock & awe, as well as Attack then Defend, and then Air Superiority Tactics. But their details and steps are classified. The Universali Air Forces, Sea Forces, Land Forces, and Strategic Forces are designed to be as stealth as possible to improve the effectivity of an attack, and to be as quick as possible to respond to an attack at a moment's notice, and increase its range of power to respond to any enemy. The Universali Air Forces has made most, if not all, aircraft to be both manned and unmanned to be effective and reduce the number of lives that can be lost. All Universali Air Force Units are powered through a large battery, that can vary in energy capacity, varies through unit. The Universali Air Force The Universali Air Force Goals The Universali Air Forces are dedicated to the following goals: *Protect The Union's Members *Protect Universali Forces *Maintain Air Superiority *Provide Air Support *Transport Forces to Foreign Areas The Universali Air Forces Units Below, shows how many of which unit The Universali Air Force obtains at the present moment: *Stealth Fighters - 5,000 Units *Stealth Bombers - 1,000 Units *Stealth Drones - 2,500 Units *Stealth Helicopters - 2,500 Units *Stealth Air Transports - 250 Units *Stealth Patrol & Commands - 100 Untis The image to the right displays the Universali Stealth Multi- Role Fighter Squadron during a flight exercise. These fighters are capable of taking the role as Air Support, Interceptors, Fighters, and can be Aircraft-Carrier-Based as well, but are added additional horizontal fins for additional manuverability, not to mention their Vertical Take-Off and Landing System. The Universali Stealth Multi-Role Fighter can carry 10-25 Missiles / Bombs during a mission. Not only can these be flown with presonnel, but may be programmed to be unmanned in dangerous or long missions. These fighters can also reach speeds exceeding 2,500 Miles per Hour, and can travel over 10,000 Miles on a full charge. The next image shows the Universali Stealth Bomber after take-off from The Universali Air-Base. The Universali Bomber can be quite deadly due its stealth, but also due to the size of its Cargo-Bay, which can carry 10-100 Missiles / Bombs. Like The Universali Multi-Role Stealth FIghter, it may also be programmed to fly unmanned, and can be Aircraft-Carrier-Based as well. The Universali Stealth Bomber can reach speeds of 2,500 Miles per Hour, and can travel over 25,000 Miles on a full charge. The following image shows the Universali Stealth Drone during a partrol. Like any other drone on White Giant, The Universali Stealth Drone cannot be manned, and must be flown unmaned. The Cargo-Bay of the Universali Stealth Drone can carry 5-10 Missiles / Bombs for an attack, and can be Aircraft-Carrier-Based as well. The Universali Stealth Drone can reach speeds of 250 Miles per Hour, and can travel 2,500 Miles on a full charge. Although the Universali Stealth Drone can reach far, it can be transported by Land Forces or by Sea Forces to combat enemies nearby and from afar. The following image displays the Universali Stealth Multi-Role Helicopter during a flight exercise. Like the Universali Stealth Fighter and Stealth Bomber, the Universali Stealth Helicopter can either be flown manned or unmanned, and can perform to play as Defense, or as an Attack Helicopter, or as a Transport Helicopter. The Universali Stealth Helicopter can carry 5-15 Missiles / Bombs for an attack. The Universali Stealth helicopter can also can 10-25 Soldiers as Air Transport. The Universali Stealth Helicopter can reach speeds of 250 Miles per Hour, and can travel 2500 Miles on a full charge. The next image shows the Universali Stealth Air Transport, which is an essential piece of the Universali Air Force. The Universali Air Transport can transport Weapons, Ammunition, and Materials to destinations of 10,000 Miles away on a full charge, and can travel at speeds of 2,500 Miles per Hour, and has Medium Super-Strong Nano-Carbon Armor. As an amrmament, it has 25 All-Purpose Missile Systems, and 10 Small All-Purpose Plasma Turrets. The Universali Stealth Air Transport can transport up to 25,000 tons of extra weight. A Non-Stealth version of the Universali Air Transport may be used for Civilian Use, and has the same speed and distance capabilities as the Military Version of the Universali Stealth Air Transport. The final image on the right shows the Universali Stealth Patrol & Command in a solo Military Exercise. This stealth aircraft can be used to go into enemy terrtiory to monitor enemy movements and report on enemy attacks, and is a sister of the Universali Stealth Air Transport. As a small armament, it has 25 All-Purpose Missile Systems, and 10 Small All-Purpose Plasma Turrets. With such a large structure, this aircraft can travel 10,000 Miles on a full charge, and in speeds of 2,500 Miles per Hour. The Universali Stealth Patrol & Command may carry up 2,500 tons of extra weight. The Universali Sea Force The Universali Sea Force Goals The Universali Sea Force is dedicated to the following goals: *Protect The Union's Members *Protect Universali Forces *Maintain Sea Superiority *Provide Sea Support *Transport Forces to Foreign Areas The Universali Sea Force Units Below, shows how many of which unit the Universali Sea Force obtains at the present moment: *Aircraft Carriers - 10 Units *Stealth Battleship - 250 Units *Stealth Destroyer - 1000 Units *Stealth Submarine - 100 Units *Stealth Supply/Transport - 25 Units *Stealth Patrol/Light Supply/Support - 250 The image on the right shows the Universali Aircraft - Carrier, which is called the U.S. Universal, The Union of Universal's Nuclear-Powered, Aircraft-Super-Carrier, in which U.S. which stands for Universali-Ship. The U.S. Universal is the only naval vessal in the Universali Navy that actually has a name. The U.S. Universal has 5 Electro-Magnetic Launch Systems, or E.M.A.L.S., which are used to launch Aircraft, and one E.M.A.L.S. can launch an Aircraft every 30 seconds. The U.S. Universal can house up to 250 Aircraft. With the 5 E.M.A.L.S., the U.S. Universal can launch all over its Aircraft in roughly in half an hour. The U.S. Universal also posesses 100 All-Purpose Light Plasma Turrets, which can be used against missiles, aircraft, and other ships. The U.S. Universal is capable of launching Stealth Fighters, Stealth Bombers, Stealth Drones, and Stealth Helicopters, making it very versitile. The hull of the U.S. Universal is made of Heavy Super - Strong Nano - Carbon tiles, making it very difficult to sink, or enven make a dent upon its hull during a battle. The U.S. Universal also posseses 25 All-Purpose Missile Launch Systems which can be used to attack aircraft, ships, and submarines. The U.S. Universal can reach speeds of 50 nautical miles per hour with its nuclear power. It has a capability to carry 10,000 tons of extra weight. The following image is the Universali Stealth Battleship, like The Universali Aircraft-Super-Carrier, is Nuclear - Powered. The Universali Stealth Battleship has 5 All-Purpose Heavy Plasma Turrets, Small 25 All-Purpose Plasma Turrets, and 25 All-Purpose Missile Launch Systems. The Universali Stealth Battleship also has its hull composed of Heavy Super-Strong Nano-Carbon tiles. The Universali Stealth Battleship can reach speeds of 50 nautical miles per hour with its nuclear power. It has a capability to carry up to 2,500 tons of extra weight. The next image is the Universali Stealth Destroyer. It is Nuclear-Powered, like some other Universali Navy ships, and can also play a role as a Patrol Ship. This Destroyer has as a weapon 5 Medium All-Purpose Plasma Turrets, with an additional 25 Small All-Purpose Plasma Turrets, and 25 All-Purpose Missile Launch Systems. Their armor consists of Medium Super-Strong Nano-Carbon tiles. These Destroyers can reach speeds of 100 nautical miles per hour, these are mainly to evade fire, and to persue enemies. It has a capability to carry a capacity to carry up to 1,000 tons of extra weight. This image is the Universali Stealth Submarine. It is Nuclear-Powered, and may be used as an Attack Submarine, Missile Submarine, and is planned to have a capability to become a Nuclear Missile Submarine. It has 25 Torpedo Bays, 25 All-Purpose Missile Launch Systems, but with an expansion in order to make Nuclear Weapons be able to be loaded. Its armor comprimises of Light Super-Strong Nano-Carbon Tiles. The Universali Stealth Submarine can reach swift speeds of about 100 nautical miles per hour. It has the capability to carry 1,000 tons of extra weight. The next picture on the Universali Stealth Patrol/Light Supply/Support Ship. It is Nuclear-Powered, and can function to support another Universali Forces or Allied Forces in a battle, or to patrol enemy territory, or survey the area around a Universali Naval Base, or Allied Base, and be a light Supply Ship. This ship has 1 Medium All-Purpose Plasma Turret, 25 Light All-Purpose Plasma Turrets, and 10 All-Purpose Missile Systems, and can house 5 Stealth Helicopters or 5 Stealth FIghters, making it capable of performing many tasks. As armor, it has Light Super-Strong Nano-Carbon Tiles. This ship can reach speeds of 100 nautical miles per hour, and is capable of carrying 2,500 tons of extra weight. Finally, this image is of the Universal Heavy Supply/Tranport, and is has a Solar-Powered Base of energy. It has a basic defense of 10 Light All-Purpose Plasma Turrets. This giant ship can carry 100,000 tons of weapons, ammuntion, supplies, fuel, and troops. This can also be used as a mobile hospital for treating troops, and for performing ship repairs. This makes the Universali Sea Forces even more capable of performing operations which are great distances away. Although every ship in the Universali Sea Force can function as a transport ship, they cannot match the massive transport capacity of the Universali Supply/Transport. The Universali Land Force The Universali Land Force Goals The Universali Land Force is dedicated to the following goals: *Protect The Union's Members *Protect Universali Forces *Maintain Land Superiority *Provide Land Support *Transport Forces to Foreign Areas The Universali Land Force Units Below, shows how many of which unit the Universali Land Force obtains at the present moment: *The be continued... Additional Military Information Weapons that were used may have been All-Purpose Plasma Turrets, and All-Purpose Missile Systems, what do they need to operate, and what targets can they hit? All-Purpose Plasma Turrets fire in for an arch and can change their energy usage to use more or less power. They may as low as 1 Killowatt of energy for the minimum power usage for a Small All-Purpose Plasma Turrets to as much as 1 Megawatt, or 1,000 Killowatts of energy for the maximum energy a Large All-Purpose Plasma Turrets. Their range can be from 10 miles away, to as much as 10,000 miles away. They may fire as seperate shots, one after the other, or as a deadly beam. They can also range from their explosion radius, from as small as 10 feet across to 1,000 feet across. Now the next weapon, All-Purpose Missile Systems. These systems can launch missiles such as Conventional Mssiles, Cruise Missiles, Guided Missiles, Anti-Satelitte Missiles, Missile Intercepter Missiles, Tactical Missiles, Anti-Aircraft Missiles, Anti-Tank Missiles, Anti-Submarine Missiles and they may fire Ballistic Missile Intercepters, and Nuclear Missiles. This makes this Missile System extremely vertsile. All missiles fired are required to have speeds of at least 2,500 miles per hour, and ranges of at least 2,500 miles. The actual offensive design has 4 decoys, which is meant to counter any missile intercepter system, and the defensive design uses it to intercept a missile that had not been hit by the main missile, this also means 1 missile intercepter can intercept up to 5 missiles, and can act as 5 missiles wrapped into one. As a custom of the Unviersali Armed Forces, it is almost always required for a Military Unit to be as stealthy as possible. This reduces the risk of death, and discovery of the units. Another custom is that the military unit not depend on fossil fuels, for their instability on the world market, and the inefficientcy of creation in the Universali Matter Condensation and Modification stations, so every units must either rely on Solar Power, or Nuclear Power as an energy source. A custom specially for the Air Force is to have at least 25 Infrared Flares, and 1 Plasma Laser, and a Jamming Device. These are used to misguide, and disable missiles, or destroy them, and to disable Radar Stations. 'Foreign Affairs'